


Daffodils & Tulips

by Wle0416



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Dates, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wle0416/pseuds/Wle0416
Summary: Michael has a late night at the Pony, leaving Alex a lot of messages. And the next morning, Alex has a surprise.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 131





	Daffodils & Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture of a beautiful picnic on Twitter, and this is what happened next.

"I come bearing gifts!"

Michael groaned as the blazing sunlight hit his face upon opening the door to his airstream. It was far too early at eleven in the morning, he was hungover, and Alex Manes looked like a goddamn dream.

"What are you doing here, Alex?" It came out harsher than he meant, but Michael wasn't entirely himself yet.

"Well, you left me four voicemails last night telling me how much you loved me and just needed to smell me. So here I am," Alex said in the smuggest voice imaginable.

Michael audibly groaned and brought both his hands to his eyes, rubbing furiously. Alex's words brought memories floating back to his froggy brain and embarrassment to his cheeks.

He, Isobel, and Max had gone out to the Pony to reconnect after months of everyone being busy, and one shot turned to two, turned to four, and then before he knew it, he was standing outside by himself calling Alex on repeat at 2 am.

_ "Alex, baby. I know you're sleeping, and you're going to be so annoyed in the morning, but I just want to hear your voice. You have the sexiest voice. God, you're so sexy. And I miss that sexy. I wish that sexy was here now with me. Or that I was with you, and the sexy. Mmm. And your smell. I miss your smell. I really want to smell you so bad right now. Please call me back when you get this. I love you. I love you. I-" _

_ "Jesus, dude! Let that man sleep!" Max bellowed, his laugh cutting through the crisp air.  _

_ Click.  _

"I'm sorry," Michael finally replied. He stepped back to let Alex come inside, but his boyfriend stayed rooted where he was. "You're not coming in?"

"Nope. We're going out. You have five minutes to get dressed." Alex sounded way too peppy, and he looked refreshed and excited. Basically, the exact opposite of Michael.

Upon looking Alex up and down, he noticed the basket Alex had in his hand. "Um, what's that?"

Alex winked. "Surprise."

"Are you taking me on a picnic?"

"Can you just get dressed, please? I'll be in my truck." And with that, Alex turned on his heels and headed for his car.

Michael wasn't in the mood to do anything, let alone sit out in the sun all day. But it was Alex, and he looked so happy and dapper in his skinny jeans and salmon button down. And Michael couldn't say no to Alex ever, even less considering how annoying he was last night.

So, Michael splashed some cold water on his face, ran his wet hands through his curls, and brushed his teeth in record speed. He threw on some jeans and found a clean black t-shirt to toss on. His trademark look wouldn't be complete without his cowboy hat, so he grabbed that on his way out of the airstream.

He didn't look as good as Alex, but who does?

"Where we headed?" Michael asked as he shut the door to Alex's truck and settled into his seat.

Alex only grinned in return and raised his eyebrows.

Michael did his best to keep his eyes open on the car ride, but the sun beating down on his face made it difficult. They were only on the road for about an hour, but it felt like an eternity.

When they finally stopped, Michael didn't even recognize where they were. They were outside of Roswell limits, and amid nothingness, staring back at them was a vast botanical garden. Michael had to admit it was a beautiful sight, and he found his jaw a little slack as he exited the car and took it all in.

"I thought you'd like this," Alex said as he walked over to Michael and grasped his hand. "You know my buddy Jake from the air force, his girlfriend, Beth, works here, and she set us up with a gazebo, so we can have some lunch."

Alex lead Michael into the garden, which was breathtaking, the closer they got. Flowers of all shapes and sizes surrounded them, and the intoxicating smells made Michael breathe a little deeper. He grabbed Alex's hand a little tighter and squeezed.

Alex accepted the gesture and smiled back warmly at his love.

Beth was waiting for them by the gazebo, which was spacious and had a large picnic table in the center. It was surrounded by what looked like daffodils and tulips, and it overlooked a large garden filled with exotic looking flowers and a small pond.

Michael was beginning to wonder if he'd ever seen anything this magnificent.

"Right on time, Manes!" Beth exclaimed as they approached. "Now we've got a party coming in at one, so that gives you guys about an hour to eat. Then I can take you for a tour if you want."

"Oh, we're just going to eat and be on our-"

Michael cut him off. "We'd love a tour!"

Beth was ecstatic. "Okay, great! Well, I'll leave you to it, and I'll see you in an hour."

"You want to do the tour?" Alex asked as they watched Beth stroll off, and they sat down at the picnic table next to each other.

"How could we not see this place? It's amazing."

Alex's smile was intoxicating, and he began to unpack the picnic basket he'd brought. It was filled with crackers, cheese, two ham and cheese sandwiches, a strawberries package, and a six-pack. "I wasn't thinking about the beer staying cold."

Michael brought his hand up to Alex's cheek softly. "I'll drink warm beer with you anyway."

Alex flushed slightly before handing Michael a paper plate. "Alright, let's dig in!"

Michael was a bit overwhelmed by how perfect not only the moment was, but Alex overall. He was a disaster last night, bothering his boyfriend repeatedly, and he rewards him the next day with a picture-perfect picnic date.

It all seemed too good to be true.

"Hey," Michael started, placing his hand over the top of Alex's, stopping him from opening up the strawberries. "What did I possibly do to deserve this?"

Alex turned to face Michael. "You really don't remember that last voicemail, huh?"

Michael scrunched up his face, as if in thought, and tried to walk through his last moments at the Pony. He began to remember Max, who teased him mercilessly about Alex's scent. And then Isobel tried to dance on a pool table before Maria threatened to ban her for life.

Then he headed to the bathroom, where he saw that he was alone and pulled out his phone to leave Alex one last voicemail.

And that's when all the bloody details came back to him. 

"I didn't," Michael said in horror.

Alex tried not to laugh. "Oh, you did."

He pulled out his phone and went into his messages, pushing play before Michael can stop him.

_ "Hi. It's me. Again. I'm sorry, I'm so annoying. I just miss you. And I know I saw you yesterday, but that seems like so long ago. And I want to see you every day. I want to wake up next to you. Cook breakfast with you. Shower with you. Go on picnics with you. All the sappy stuff Isobel says people in functional, adult relationships should do. I want it all with you, babe. Can we have it all? Call me, please. I love you. Bye." _

"Oh my god. Could I be any more desperate?" Michael was beyond mortified, and he tried to shield his maroon-colored face from Alex, but he sat his phone down and pulled Micheal's hands into his chest.

"Stop it. It's sweet. You're sweet. And I wanted to do this for you."

Michael bent down to kiss Alex's knuckles softly. "Why do you put up with me?"

"Because I love you."

Michael leaned forward and placed a simple kiss on Alex's waiting lips. "I love you more."

"Now, can you tell me what exactly it is I smell like?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
